What would you do for love?
by RebelliousQueen
Summary: My story taking place from season 2 of Kuroshitsuji when Ciel left but came back for special someone that he knew he couldn't live without. There's gonna be Mey-rinxSebastian included as well.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction so it might not be as good as others but I'll get there. I would love feedback so I know what I need to improve as writer to make my stories more better. Sorry that it's short but it will get longer as I come up with ideas. Hope you enjoy it ^^)**

Blonde haired girl burst though the Phantomhive doors to find her beloved fiancé but only to find his servants whimpering." W-What happen? Why are you crying?" She walks over to Mey-rin wondering if something happen to her Ciel." Wheres Ciel?" Mey-rin stares at her with tissue in her hand to scare to tell her that he left. Bardroy was trying to hold back the tears and can tell Finny was to sad to tell Elizabeth so he knew he had to be the one to say something." I-I'm sorry Elizabeth Ciel lef-" But before he can finish the blonde haired girl begin to run up the stairs to Ciel office not believing that he actual left her and abandon their marriage. She burst open the door to find no Ciel in there just the curtains moving from the wind. Elizabeth falls down on the ground with tears falling from her eyes." Ciel..." She said softly wondering why he never tell her stuff or open up to her instead he always leave her in the shadows to never know what kind of person he was and what happen to him in that one month. Elizabeth gets up shutting the door sitting in Ciel desk not sure what to do, she kept crying but it didn't make him come back.

" I-I..." It was like she couldn't speak the love of her life once taken from her came back but only to leave her again. "Why...Why Ciel? Does breaking my heart please you? Does it?" She leans back in the chair with puzzle look not sure what to do now. It was night fall and Elizabeth decided that she wanted to stay at Ciel Mansion for the night then head back home to tell her parents that Ciel her fiancé has left or disappeared. She lays in her bed looking up at the ceiling wondering where Ciel could possibility went and why didn't he take her with him."Ciel..." Elizabeth said softly feeling her voice was about to crack again. She sits up grabbing another tissue crying again feeling like her life was crashing down. "Elizabeth." She looks up to see young man with dark blue haired and blue eyes with eye patch on his left eye." Ciel i-is that you?" Blonde haired girl jumps out of the bed running over to Ciel hugging him with all her might." Ciel.. Your servant's say you left I was devastated. I knew you wouldn't leave me again I just couldn't believe it." Her face was cover with tears and even had bags under her eyes from crying all day. Ciel grab handkerchief from his pocket and begins to wipe her face." I came back for you but if you want to be together forever Lizzy..."

Ciel was now a demon but he knew if he didn't come back Lizzy would probably kill herself or be depressed for the rest of her life. He couldn't live with that he knew he was free from everything, from being Ciel phantomhive the queen watchdog and owner of Funtom Company but he left something important. The person he always thought of even if he had to die he would protect Elizabeth to the end." Just say it Ciel! I don't care what it is I want to be with you don't leave me! I want to be a part of your life!" The dark blue haired boy put finger on her lips to shush her since he didn't want her to wake up the servants. He lean in and whisper in her ear." Just close your eyes. I make sure we be together forever." Elizabeth could tell something about Ciel change but she closed her eyes not caring what consequences she had to face as long as Ciel was by her side. She could feel her whole body beginning to change and collapse in Ciel arms as she fell asleep. Dark black haired male jump in the room with smirk on his face." You couldn't really live without her could you young master?"


	2. Chapter 2

**( I been so busy with school to have any time to write chapter two but I finally got it done. If you have any tips to help me be better writer please tell me I'm all ears.) **

Chapter two

Ciel looks at his butler with annoyed expression as he always found his smirk to be quite disturbing.

"Go get the carriage so we can leave."

Dark navy haired boy picked up his fiance jumping out of the window with his butler Sebastian.

"Yes my lord." He bowed disappearing.

Ciel looked at his beautiful innocent fiance as she lay unconscious in his arms.

"I'm sorry Lizzy but you'll thank me later." He whisper as he looks up to see the carriage coming toward his way.

Ciel enters the carriage laying Elizabeth body on the right side of the carriage as he sat on the left looking out the window. Sebastian closes the carriage doors, siting on top of the carriage as he began to whip the horses so the can move. Hours had past and young blonde haired female begins to wake up but with weird feeling. She rubs her eyes and saw that she was in bed but not at Ciel Mansion anymore, more like she was at a hotel. Elizabeth hops out of bed to look around the room until she stop to look in the mirror staring at her reflection with terrified look.

"My eyes..."

She puts her hands to her cheek as she saw her eyes go from green to red. Blonde haired girl fall down on her knees not sure what was happening to her. Sebastian was in the doorway chuckling at the young girl.

"Sebastian?"

She looks at him with surprise look and was wondering why he was laughing. He begins to walk closer to Elizabeth kneeling down staring at her frightened face. It was quite amusing to him he would sacrifice his fiance human life to become demon because he loved and care for her. He never had relationship or connection with female or even human before that would make him do something so selfish. Elizabeth looks at Sebastian with tears rolling down her face once again confused what was happening to her.

"Sebastian my eyes their changing and my skin.."

Elizabeth stared at her arm as she saw that cream like skin tone she had before was now white as snow. Dark raven haired male grab her by her chin as his mouth turn into big smirk.

"You're a demon now my Lady. Thanks to your be loving Ciel." He lets go of her chin as he watch her break down in shock.

"A demon not that bad. You might be hungry now and then which you could eat a plain soul to decrease the hungry or form contact which I did with Ciel long ago."

Elizabeth looks up wondering what Sebastian was talking about.

"You had a..contact with Ciel? T-That means Ciel was going to get his soul eaten and..."

Sebastian smiles.

"Yes go to hell meaning you would of never seen your dear fiance in heaven with you. He would of been in my belly but young boy name Alois Trancy form contact with demon name Hannah to stop anyone from getting Ciel soul resulting in him turning Ciel into a demon for his last wish. I form contact with the young master when he was missing for that one month. He summon me to form a contact and kill all the people that was torturing him and reclaim his family title as Ciel phantomhive the queen watchdog and get revenge on the people that killed his parents."

Elizabeth eyes widen as she stares at him with disbelief. Her Ciel was torture no telling what else happen to him, made her heart sank knowing he had no choice but to have a demon come to his rescue.

"I should of been there to save him, protect him."

She looks at herself in the mirror once more trying to realized she was now demon like she once read long ago in ancient book. The book told her many stories about demons and how to summon one but she believe that demons didn't exist.

"A-Are Angels real?" She asked curiously.

Sebastian chuckles.

"Yes they're real but most of them are fallen. Not quite anymore good angels that I know of."

She wonder what Sebastian mean by fallen.

"Fallen? You mean they are no longer good."

He nods as he was enjoying how native Lady Elizabeth was but now since she is a demon, she will learn a lot of things she thought was fairy tales or myths. Ciel walks in wiping his mouth with napkin as he got done eating the soul of the hotel owner.

"So how was it my lord?" Ciel looks at Sebastian with plain expression.

"Nothing special I guess forming contact with someone would make more of a tasty soul. Hmph I see you ate the husband and wife that was staying next door with no problem. You waited so long for my soul that you didn't eat any others but I guess standard change now huh?"

Sebastian smirk went away as he was still upset about not eating his young master soul.

"Ciel is it true what Sebastian is saying?"

Ciel looks at his dear fiance raising eyebrow then looks at Sebastian with angry look." What did you tell her?!" Sebastian looks at him and smiles.

"Just the truth. I don't think you need to hide it anymore since you did turn her into a demon for your own selfish desires."

Dark blue haired boy was ready to slap the piss out of his butler until Elizabeth said something.

"So will I be able to see my Mother and Father? Mother probably contact Edward from school an-"

Sebastian interrupted her as he knew what he was about to say was gonna destroy her but she knew that their was gonna be consequences or did she?

"You can never go back to see your family Lady Elizabeth. You can't expose your existent or we'll have to kill them."

Lizzy eyes widen as she thought of visiting them could possibly get them killed and begins to cry more knowing her whole life she knew before was over. Ciel looks at his fiance with guilt knowing what he did would make his fiance hate him or thankful.

"Lizzy please calm down." Ciel walks over to his fiance trying to console her.

"B-But Ciel.. I will never see my Mother, Father or my Brother again."

Ciel looks at his butler with mad expression.

"GET OUT!"

Dark raven haired male bows." Yes my lord."

He exit out the room leaving Ciel and Lizzy to their selves.

"Eliz- Lizzy I reassure you that I did this because I...love you."

Blonde haired girl turns her attention to her fiance with surprise look.

"I thought you always found me annoying and only love me as just your dear cousin."

Ciel smiles kissing Lizzy on the forehead.

"Yes I did feel like that before but you are the only person in my life that I only care for. I lost everything but if I was to lose you I would be nothing. "

Elizabeth eyes begin to water again but into tears of joy.

"I love you Ciel."

She said softly embracing the dark blue haired boy in big hug.

Meanwhile...

Mey-rin knocks on the door Lady Elizabeth was staying in.

"L-Lady Elizabeth are you ok? We was able to make breakfast for you and your carriage will arrive around 5:00 pm this afternoon."

She grabs the knob of the door struggling to get the door open. So she use her foot to kick in the door to found messy bed with no Elizabeth and the window open. Finny and Baldroy heard the loud kick and ran upstairs to where they heard the noise to find Mey-rin looking around the room scared.

"L-Lady Elizabeth is GONE!"

Finny enters the room lifting the bed up hoping maybe the blonde haired girl was simply hiding. Baldroy puts out his cigarette checking in the bathroom.

"Do you think Lady Elizabeth.. was kidnapped!?"

Mey-rin and Baldroy stared at Finny not sure how to react. If she was kidnapped why didn't they detect someone was in the mansion and wouldn't they try to come after them and kill them?

"Baldroy contact Midfords and the police."

Baldroy lights up another cigarette.

"Shit how could this possibly happen?! Doesn't make any sense." He walks out the room heading toward the telephone.

"Everyone is leaving us!" Finny begins to break down and cry. Mey-rin stared at the boy with melancholy expression.

"Young master left. Now Lady Elizabeth is missing! Why is this all happening?!"

Mey-rin hugs Finny trying to calm him down.

"I don't know.. I just don't know."

Baldroy comes back in the room.

"The Midfords are on their way here and the police as well. So we should leave the room for them to investigate."

Mey-rin nods helping Finny out the room. Three hours hours had past and the police were asking many questions and dusting the room for prints, clues, anything they could possibly find.

"We were asleep when she disappear so we can't tell you if their was intruder on the premises."

The investigators kept writing everyone responds down trying to find any clues to why someone might want to kidnapped her.

"We can't do anything right now Mrs. Midford since there's not enough information but we'll keep investigating."

The investigators and police began to pack up their stuff and leave. Edward burst thru the door looking for his parents.

"Mother, Father what happen to Elizabeth!?"

Francis looks at her son.

"Elizabeth disappeared when she came over here to visit Ciel. The police are trying their best to find out who might of taken her. Also Ciel haves left from what the servants say and they don't know where him and his butler are at."

Edwards balls up his fist in anger .

"It's all Ciel fault! I bet someone was after him and they took my sister instead! He's coward! Where were you three?! You supposed to protect my sister!"

Finny, Baldroy and Mey-rin stared at the Blonde haired boy with puzzle look but then turns into angry expression.

"Since you Lady Elizabeth brother I'll be nice but don't ever talk bad about our young master! We do whatever it takes to bring Lady Elizabeth back but for now we just wait until we had more information."

Mey-rin said in harsh tone making the Blonde haired boy take step back. Finny and Baldroy could tell Mey-rin was hurt by everything that was happening and the fact that the man she had crush on for many years to leave her side to.

"Um you guys are more welcome to stay here for the night if you would like to. "Baldroy said scratching his head.

Francis signs. " We'll I guess we can stay here for the night. The two of you get started on dinner and you can go with them Edward."

She points to Baldroy and Finny. Edward look down frowning as he was worry about his sister thinking of what the kidnappers could be possibly doing to her.

"Mr. Tanaka can you show me and my husband where we'll be staying for the night."

The old white haired male nods walking near the stairs.

"You come with us to Mey-rin. Is that your name? Anyway I have something me and my husband would like to talk to you about."

Red haired female look confuse wondering what the Midfords possibly want with her.

"O-Ok"

Tanaka begins to walk upstairs taking the Midfords to the room where Rachel and Vincent once sleep in.

"Thank you Tanaka. We would like to be alone with Mey-rin."

He bows leaving them alone. Once Tanaka close the door Francis and her husband Alexis looked at Mey-rin with serious face.

"I know you and the other servants were specifically hire to defend the Phantomhive Mansion and Ciel correct me if I'm wrong?" Mey-rin nods.

"You was assassin before you came here. We asking you to save our daughter life and kill the people that are responsible for her disappearance. We leaving our daughter life in your hands and you cannot tell anyone not even those other servants you work with."

Red haired female stood there with shock that the Midfords knew about her past and is now asking her to once again to be the person she was before. Mey-rin takes off her glasses looking at Francis with determined look.

"I guess I take your offer and I won't nothing in return. I care for Lady Elizabeth so I don't mind doing it."

Francis nods." Then you leave tomorrow then."

Mey-rin nods leaving out of the room trying to take in all that was happening. She would go back to the way she was before, no she will be much more better than that and try not kill anyone anymore unless she had to.

"While I am trying to find Lady Elizabeth I might as well find out where the young master and Sebastian went." She thought.

Next day... Red haired female was packing up all her clothes and belongings writing letter to Baldroy and Finny.

_Dear Finny and Baldroy_

_I will be gone for some weeks so don't worry about me. I been hired for a job that I can't tell you about it . I'll be safe but Finny try not to destroy the house and you to Baldroy try not to burn the Manor down. Sorry this letter so short but this is all I can tell you for now. I'll be back soon._

_Sincerely _

_Mey-rin_

She folds up the letter placing it on her on bed along with her glasses the young master once gave her. Mey-rin leaves out of the manor getting on a carriage driving away.

"I never thought I'll be doing this again."

She looks out the window to see she was far away from the mansion, she protect her life with for many years.

"This is far well for now."

Mey-rin knew Ciel was the queen watchdog but she knew something was different well quite special about Sebastian that threw her curiosity up.

"Maybe I should pay a visit to the man Undertaker. He seem to know more then I do."

Later that day...

Mey-rin was in front of funeral home that the Undertaker own. She step out of the carriage giving the driver a nod that he can leave. Red haired female opens the door to find dark spooky room with no Undertaker.

"Hello is anyone here?"

She shuts the door looking around.

"Hehe!"

Sudden white coffin begins to move making Mey-rin take a step back with frighten look. The coffin flys open with long grey haired male inside of it.

"Hello."

Mey-rin stared at the man raising eyebrow.

"Um hello. I am the maid of Ciel Phantomhive. My young master when missing or you can say left couple days ago with his butler Sebastian. I was wondering if you know where they went or any information as to why they left? Also his fiance went missing as well."

The Undertaker stared at the women with blank expression not sure what the women was talking about.

"Sorry I believe can't help you with that."

Mey-rin stared at the man with angry expression.

"Why not!"

Undertaker stared at the women.

"Cause I have no info or information about them but I did find out hotel owner and couple was killed in mysterious way. Oh did they look so beautiful in their coffins but I'm glad you stop in Mey-rin ..Smith."

She looked at the man confused.

"Smith? I don't have last name."

Undertaker smiles.

"Sure you do. Your father was Leon Smith great detective that was devoted to solving crime and your mother...Hmm well she reap souls collecting their cinematic."

Mey-rin shakes her head not understanding a thing the Grey haired man was saying.

"What are you talking about!?"

Undertaker gets up from his coffin sitting at his desk pouring two cups of tea.

"Why don't you sit down for little I tell you all about your parents and to why you was brought up as orphan. Most importantly why your eyes are so special." He chuckles.

"W-What.. My mother you say she reaps souls or whatever. What do you mean?"

Undertaker folds his hands together.

"Please sit down I can tell you everything you need to know."

Red haired female hesitated for minute but decided she might as well hear him out and sits down near his desk.

"I guess the big picture is where do I start?"

**A/N: I wasn't sure where I was going with this but I thought of adding Mey-rin to the story. Smith you might say well I couldn't think of any good last names for her so I went with that. Might be some Mey-rin x Sebastian in future chapters ^^ so if you don't like the couple for some apparent reason I suggest you don't read cause its gonna be Ciel x Lizzy and Mey-rin x Sebastian coming up. Can't wait for your reviews see ya :D**


End file.
